Alice ありす ON HIATUS!
by xPoisonedBlueRose13x
Summary: Alice was just a girl that's unlucky enough to be the future queen of the Underworld with a moody n emo king, a sly rabbit butler, a sadistic n beyond creepy cheshire cat n a stoic n equally creepy caterpillar. What an adventure this is gonna be...


_Thoughts are in italic  
_**(A/Ns are in bold brackets) **  
**%^~&*# Alice ****あり****す****#*&~^% means page break or time skip  
*action* **

**Edited/co-written with Excel Fusion and BETA read by xhan-hanx**

**Summary ****  
**Alice was just a young girl that was unlucky enough to be the one to fulfil the prophesy of being the queen of the Underworld with a rather moody and emo chess king, a demon rabbit butler, a sadistic Cheshire cat that's beyond creepy, and a stoic, equally creepy caterpillar. What a great adventure this is gonna be…

**%^~&*# Alice ****あり****す****#*&~^%**

**Chapter 1 **

"ALICE MARIE WHYTE~! YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR! I CALL UPON THE DEVIL AND STRIKE VENGEANCE!"

"Why dear brother, all I did was simply enhance your looks, I swear you'll get EVERY GIRL OUT THERE! Especially police women~!" The white haired girl quickly looked up and saw her older brother's head leaning out of his bedroom window with his victim locked on. One glance at his makeup covered face showed that her prank had gone along perfectly. From a bystander's point of view they saw a psychotic clown chasing after an innocent girl attempting bloody murder. From her point of view she saw him as a dashing young man with amazing make up that only a pro could achieve overnight.

"COME BACK TO BROTHER DEAREST! I'll return the favour with blossom red fist prints on your face! YOU'LL GET EVERY GUY OUT THERE! Especially the Undertaker!" **(Undertaker loves disfigured corpses)  
**  
"THIS IS THE TIME OF BONDING BETWEEN THE BEST SIBLINGS YOU'LL EVER KNOW OF!" Alice declared with a radiant smile as she dodged flying plates, rocks, cats and other random objects. She gave herself a mental pat on the back before scrambling to get up and took off into the woods, running away from her brother's wrath, which she would rather not face. Sounds of his curses faded as she ran faster and faster until she halted suddenly.

Well, more like tripping to a stop but that isn't the point right now. Anyway, to her surprise, an old rickety house stood smack on in the midst of large trees, almost hiding the building from view completely. Being the curious person she is, of course she went to investigate; what adventurous person wouldn't if they see a mysterious house right in front of them? It'd be like Miku Hatsune hating leeks! **(Google it)**  
Moving on, going back to the matter at hand, Alice slowly opened the door and stepped in quietly. Surveying the place, she saw a black shape disappear around the corner and she hurried to chase after it, dress fluttering and all.  
What she saw wasn't what she expected. A man that looked to be in his early twenties with longish black hair, crimson eyes and wearing a butler's outfit was slowly removing the floorboards to show a bright glow that increased the more floorboards he took off. Eventually it had gotten too bright, making Alice shield her eyes, but by the time she looked again, the mysterious man had disappeared.

"HOLY-! Where did he come from? Is he a ninja? ...will they kill the witness..?" Running into the room, she looked around bewilderedly and accidentally stood on a loose bit of floor before her whole body toppled through, falling into the dark abyss._  
NOOO~! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET! I STILL HAVENT PULLED OVER FIFTY PRANKS ON MY BROTHER YET~! WELL, I WAS ON MY 45TH ONE… BUT STILL! WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL, GOD?_

Her train of thought completely stopped when she landed on something soft. Or rather someone…

"I'd really appreciate it if you were to get off me, miss" a voice muttered darkly from under her as she jumped off in alarm. A black haired man dressed in blue with glasses sat back up on the red and white toadstool as if nothing happened and continued to smoke his hookah, his glasses flashing.  
"And may I ask as to why you randomly fell out of the sky, and importantly, on me of all creatures. Do you particularly dislike me or something? ...Or is it you're attempting seduction?" You could quite literally see a storm cloud over his head, his expression dark as a vein mark appeared on his forehead.  
"I-iie! I don't even know you and I'm not a flirt! Honest!" Alice waved her hands about wildly, backing away ever so slowly with a sweat drop. Without even realising it, she fell off the toadstool with a yelp and into a mysterious person's surprised arms.

"Oooh~! What do we have here~?" a childish voice came from her unknown saviour. A pinky-purple tail with purple stripes was wound around her waist securely as he put her down and gazed curiously at the blue-eyed girl. It was a blonde boy with big baby blue eyes; pink cat ears perched on his head and dressed in a purple frock coat with shortened sleeves, a green waistcoat and white shirt underneath, pink and purple arm warmers, pink and purple stripy socks, purple booty shorts and brown leather boots (guessed who it is yet?). A large -and creepy- grin spread across the boy's face as he took in the girl before him.

"Ne, I'm Alois, the Cheshire cat. Who are you and why are you in the Underworld?" he questioned.  
"A-ano, my name is Alice Whyte and er who's in charge here?" she replied to the psychotic blonde as he leered at her.  
"The king of chess, Ciel Phantomhive of course~! Even though he's my rival and I'd probably take any chance there is to kill him~! Kufufu~!" Alois giggled darkly as both the caterpillar and Alice sweat-dropped in unison at the bi-polar cat.

*cough cough*

"Anyway~! Claude! How do we get to the king's castle?" he demanded. The caterpillar paused and answered quietly, "The grey pathway will lead you to the castle," and continued to smoke.

"C'mon Alice~! Let's goooo~!" Alois grabbed hold of the white haired girl's hand and dragged her along like a ragdoll as he ran, leaving a cloud of dust behind as he did so.

_How thoughtful, a farewell gift for Claude_¸ Alice mused as she heard coughing from back where they came from. _Jeez, feel sorry for the poor guy. _

**%^~&*# Alice ****あり****す****#*&~^% **

Unknown to the two adolescents, the very king of the Underworld they were seeking was watching –ahem spying, on them ever since his butler had returned from fulfilling his task. Looking away from the enchanted mirror, he moved the white queen piece on his chess board that was sitting idly on his desk, then turned to look out of the large window that situated behind his large throne-like chair **(he was a king after all)**.

A smirk graced the young boy's face.

"Looks like the queen is finally here. I wonder how long the game will last. Let's start on the preparations for her arrival."

"Yes, your majesty" his ever loyal rabbit butler Sebastian answered, bowing with his right hand over his heart.


End file.
